


Between worn cassette tapes and late evening dips they found us

by PlatonicLoving



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicLoving/pseuds/PlatonicLoving
Summary: It is 1992 and they were all a bunch of children trying to figure out the new century while somehow maintaining sanity.It is in the year 1992 they all grew up, all had to grow up, to become stronger individuals and survive in the chaotic.We are in the year 1992, following a group of naive children as they go along living, coping, with what life hands them.Alternatively:In which Got7 is a group of friends all born in the 70's, living their teenage years in the 90's - and we simply watch along in their everyday lives. Note: their everyday lives are not that simple and not without a little drama.





	Between worn cassette tapes and late evening dips they found us

**Author's Note:**

> Story is going to contain various real life events taking place in the 80-90's and I am going to try and display things correctly. I did not live during this time, so I am basing on my research. If anything is out of place, please inform me.
> 
> I did not use the members of Got7's real life personalities but simply made up my own characteristics for them.

**_Coming soon_ **


End file.
